


The Pale Horse

by neko1998



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adult abuse, Agatha Christie References, Age 6 Kaori, Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Akio is 6 Years Old, Akio is Legit Gonna Look like Hosaka When He Gets Older, Amuaka | 安赤, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Blackmail, Borrowed Character: Karasuma Kaori, Both Survived the Explosion, Bottom Akai Shuichi, Bottom Hagiwara, Bottom Hattori Heiji, Bottom Takagi, But go Missing, Child Abusing Adult, Conan Being a Little Shit, Dark Humor, Desperate Hakuba, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Ekoda High School, Emotional Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: 282 The Kidnapper in the Picture, Episodes: 361-362 Teitan High School's Ghost Story, Eventual One-Sided Tooyama Kazuha/Hattori Heiji, Eventual One-sided Kaitou Kid | Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko, Eventual One-sided Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Except Heiji, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Fugitives, Furuya Rei Being a Little Shit, Gosho Boys Pining, Guys His only Intention Is Love, Hagiwara is alive, Haibara is a Natural Born Osakan, Hakuba Saguru Appreciation, Hakuba Saguru Get's a Butler, Hakuba's Pet Hawk Watson, Hakuhei | 白平 | 探平, Heiji Centric, Heiji Cleaning Up People's Messes, Heiji Learns to Cook!, Heiji is Insecure, Heiji uses Aliases, Heiji's Gadgets, Heiji's Premonitions, Heiji’s Dad has Anger Management Issues, He’s Too Good for this Franchise, Human Experimentation, Idiots in Love, Ignore the Repeated Pairing Tags, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Imprisonment, Injury, Iohei | 伊平, Its not Kaori, It’s Heiji, Jealous Mouri Ran, Jealous Nakamori Aoko, Kaihei | 快平, Kaihou Academy, Kaito KID Being a Little Shit, Kaitou Kid's Gadgets, Kidnapping, Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito are FRIENDS, Kuroba Kaito Being a Flirt, Law Enforcement, M/M, Matsuda is a Flirt, Matsuda is alive, Medical Torture, Memory Alteration, Mental Health Issues, Non-consensual sex, Not Kaito, Novelty Magic, Okihei | 沖平, Organization Member(s) (Meitantei Conan) Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Female Scientist Character, Osaka Dialect, Osakan Phrases, POV Switches, Painfully Awkward Platonic Relationships, Past Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Past Rape/Non-con, Patricide, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Gosho Boys, Precocious Puberty, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Protective Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Real Magic (Akako’s), Renamed Character From a Manga, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Shinhei 新平 | Cohei コ平, Shinichi Ages Up Occasionally, Shiratori Pining Over Takagi, Shounen Tantei-dan| Detective Boys | Junior Detective League, Shōta With Psychopathic Traits, Son of Karasuma Renya, Specifically Mpreg, Teitan High School, Temporary Kaitou Kid | Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko, Temporary Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, There’s a Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Tired of His Shit, Top Amuro Tooru, Top Hakuba Saguru, Top Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Top Matsuda, Top Shiratori, Triarchic Model of Psychopathy, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Wakashū | Bishounen Kagema, Yandere character, cross dressing, he's so sweet, slow burn maybe, stalker behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1998/pseuds/neko1998
Summary: Kudo was the one who kept secrets, he was the light that shone through the dark. The sun rises in the East, and sets in the West. It would not be the first or the last time Heiji had screwed up. In one night, he had managed to convince the world that he was both stranger and foe, and sole witness to a crime of the Black Organization. With no one where to turn it's up to Heiji to keep his friends safe.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Gin, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Akai Shuichi, Hagiwara Kenji/Matsuda Jinpei, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Yoshida Ayumi, Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Karasuma Kaori/Hattori Heiji, Mouri Ran/Vermouth, Muga Iori/Hattori Heiji, Okita Soshi/Hattori Heiji, Tsubakuro Akio/Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	The Pale Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a precaution in case I get any questions about it, but I’ve read stories where Heiji’s accent is in every word of his dialogue. His accent isn’t that thick (I refer to his voice actor), in the anime, he’ll add a ‘—ya! or —na’ at the end of his sentences like Kazuha does. We can fight about the nitty gritty, but I won’t have it. Heiji isn’t supposed to sound like someone with a Southern accent. So, I’m using my interpretation here. And FYI people who criticize Heiji’s skin tone, it’s not a tan, he inherited it from his grandfather. Lol I always knew it was genetic. Fair warning though, this chapter is a filler so Heiji won't appear yet.

_“Thank you all for tuning in to the morning segment on TohoNews._

_More than one year later, self-acclaimed high school meitantei, Kudo Shinichi and Hakuba Saguru are still being honored as heroes for saving the lives of hundreds after a mysterious chemical gas attack at the nation's first ‘Ball der Offiziere’. The young protégés successfully managed the evacuation of all personnel at the site of the attack. The first event of its kind hosted by Emperor Akihito, and while an Austrian tradition, it is one the Emperor hopes to once again pursue in the near future. Although this event was originally intended for the imperial military of Austria in the past, this event was open to the general public, and was introduced to Tokyo after a visit with Austrian dignitaries. Given the utmost respect and scrutiny of the Emperor and imperial family, protective measures were established in preparation for the commemoration. However, despite the preventative efforts of the police, the unknown assailants were able to release an unknown white gas that quickly filled and blinded the entire event hall._

_Many children who were separated on the upper level were trapped by the thick smoke. Witnesses recall the sense of panic and despair of being unable to find their families, and being unable to find their way out. The frenzied masses unknowingly trampling over unconscious guests as they attempted to break windows and doors. According to authorities, any more serious casualties were avoided due to the leadership and quick wits of these young men.”_

Shinichi adjusted the hat and sunglasses on his face to reach across Mouri, and proceeded to store and power off the tiny radio in his hands. The older detective had insisted on carrying the damn thing for as long as he could, ever since the day he won the late night lottery at the bar he frequented. Being partial to her father, Ran went along with his clear gloating and refused to tell him anything _against_ bringing it with him, which just about included any of their recent cases.

Mouri noticed this and was ready to strike his head, but paused in realization when he remembered that boy across from him was nearly as tall as he was, “Jeez, the one time I can enjoy a relaxing vacation with my daughter—free from that brat Conan—and you show up!”

Shinichi smiles crookedly, almost incredulous to the older detectives' usual makeshift arguments, and said, “You must’ve been really drunk that night to forget. If you recall, if it weren’t for _my_ invitation you wouldn’t even be allowed to step aboard the ship.”

“Stupid kid, if it weren’t for Ran _you_ wouldn’t even...” Mouri grumbled and turned away.

After returning back from a trip to Hokkaido with his parents, he found a contest form slipped into his mailbox. Sent postage paid for by Teitan High, but based on the careful handling of the copy paper, it was clear _who_ had sent it. Ran had always been their school’s messenger. Always speaking for teachers on his behalf, his absences, and deliverer of his growing list of homework assignments. The intermediary informant of Teitan, and the only person he could even tolerate sending him any of this junk. It happened exactly a week ago. When he had picked up the flier after cleaning out his endless supply of correspondence. Initially tempted to toss it in the closest trash bin. Then guiltily he spared it a glance, another back and forth in his mind and weighing his original intention, and when reminded of Ran, he just opened it.

The flier was a contest entry. Some baiting headline of ‘Japan’s Brightest—’ or something. Asking for submissions on an unsolved string of property thefts. Rather than a detailed analysis, or real academic pursuit, these contests were all about the allure of a crime. The mystique and ambiance of re-enacting unsolved cases in hopes of selling some product. The marketing certainly played on the only factor any true mystery diehard had: solving. It would attract anyone who wanted to know if they had any real knack for the practice, despite the result of being ridiculed for even associating with amateur drabble. He wondered why Ran even believed that he would be interested in this sort of thing. It was an insult to entertain it, but...when compared to real investigative work, a danger for whichever idiot who would do anything to win. There were two choices: enter and offer a solution to the crime, or allow a new sensationalized ego to become the latest 'consultant’ for desperate news reporters and petty police.

So he did what any self respecting detective did and entered a submission. He won one of the four slots, and was given a well deserved prize. An all-expense-paid two week group cruise provided by a private luxury cruise line. Ran was so pleased with the results that she launched herself into his arms, and that made the decision all more worth it. That _was_ until she dragged him up into Mouri’s office, and tried to explain their winnings into drunken babble.

He scoffed at the memory, back into his current task, and looked at the watch on his wrist. Anxious eyes roaming over the terminal gate. It was unlike Ran to be late for any of their plans, especially the one with a free change of scenery. Shinichi glanced skeptically at Mouri. According to the older detective, Ran would have eventually followed them in another taxi. Apparently she had forgotten to pack her camera. She wouldn’t be seen anywhere without it, he would know, seeing as it was a present from his hypothetical trip to ‘Germany’.

“Sirs, please register your party at the desk. And please have your invitation ready for verification! If you don’t register now then you will need to disembark the ship!” A young woman shouted from across the entrance hall. With one hand she was swiftly checking in several groups of people, as the other kept a firm grip on the front desk phone.

He sighed, and reluctantly moved toward the waiting desk clerk. He hands her a neatly crisp white envelope engraved in intricate gold stencil. “It’s a group of three, but it seems our last member has yet to arrive.”

“Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Kogoro...Oh! Are you _the_ Mouri Kogoro, the sleeping sleuth!” She says, eyes wide with awe.

Mouri grinned from ear to ear and bowed grandly, “The one and only!”

Until Shinichi shoved the man aside and pointed at a photo conveniently pulled out from his wallet, despite a disapproving look from Mouri. “This is our final group member, will you please make sure that she boards?”

The woman smiled innocently, and took a thorough look at the photo. “No need to worry sir! The captain always pulls out a quarter after 2. Your friend should be here in the nick of time. For now, I’ll take down their name and have directions ready for them.” She chirped reassuringly, and unclipped a ready pen from her uniform and flipped through the guest book. Likely, where they put all the other names of no-show, or undetermined guests.

“Mouri Ran.”

She finished jotting down the details and calmly paged another staff. A steward, male, possibly in his mid-40s with clean cut hair, and the pristine cobalt uniform all staff members adorned. The man smiles curtly as they lead them into the innermost part of the ship. Behind him is a ready bellhop and their rather light luggage due to Ran’s absence.

“Welcome aboard Mouri-sama and Kudo-sama. If you'll follow me to the atrium please.”

At the center of the lobby one could see the quality of care taken into designing the ship. Modern facades and accent pieces, clearly all imported, to even the delicate arrays of elegant chandeliers and handcrafted works of art on massive display stands; everything was displayed in an orderly fashion, and _oh man_ the central air system—if this was the height of luxury now, then he wouldn’t mind doing these things for Ran more often. Anything to get out of the swelter outside.

He read the large bronze name tag pinned under their guide’s collar. “Takahashi-san, what is there to do on this ship?” The man directs them to the transparent elevator doors while the second man pushes the cart in first, and they follow after.

“What to do? You must be blind if you can't tell what type of people come here.” Mouri states sardonically, voice filled with envy.

“Well sir, the majority of the people onboard are top notch IT investors, business folk, and novelists. Tonight’s main event is an award ceremony, it’s time will be announced later on as well as it’s content. All are welcome to come.”

 _That was strange_ , Shinichi thought, listening as Takahashi continued. There was no mention of a ceremony for the mystery contest winners. That could only mean that this ceremony was a special event apart from regular gatherings.

“Although, I am aware of a presentation from a group of young computer engineers. They will be unveiling a new software designed for children with learning disabilities.”

“Heh, that sounds really nice, but no doubt a tough crowd to please. I can imagine that there’s a casino somewhere then?” Mouri asked.

Shinichi agreed with him for once. It was obvious that those people were only after some publicity. Doing a good deed to raise their prospective clientele. This was business. Onboard a cruise ship, this event was more than likely an excuse to build up their sphere of influence. Though it doesn’t hurt that they would use this chance as a worthwhile escape from the everyday toils in their ‘busy’ lives and advertise at the same time. This was a private cruise line, which meant someone in their midst had some sort of connection to the ship. Feeling the buzzing of his cellphone he opened up his phone and quickly glanced at a message.

_‘Almost to the harbor. Can you believe that my dad had my camera inside his desk!? Why didn't he say something!? Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm outside._

_–Ran’_

He grinned, and snuck the phone back into his blazer pocket.

Takahashi nods, giving a perfect by the book answer. “That’s correct sir, it’s on the lower decks to limit the amount of noise passengers receive. It’s right next to our soundproof Marina Lounge on deck 3. It gives the best view of the sea and marine life through a private foredeck and picturesque bay windows. If perhaps you’d like a more quiet room, our Flat White Lounge, holds a vast library and beverage bar inside—non-alcoholic of course. It’s home to our bakery and hosts world renowned patisserie, Eihblin Fraiser. Flat White boasts its exquisite view from our—”

“WHAT! You mean to say there’s no booze on this floating bucket!” Shinichi sighed, and ignored the man moving to apologize for the older detectives outburst.

Takahashi laughs nonetheless. “It’s quite alright sir. It’s refreshing to hear such strong criticism from time to time. Mouri-sama, I assure you we offer only the best services in luxury cruises. Everyone is accommodated here, just refer to our distinguished list of activities. This ship’s decks are ordered from bottom to top floors according to sea level. The next level contains our other two lounges. A cocktail and fine wine enthusiasts dream, the Connoisseur's Dream, a mingle area to read a newspaper or simply relax around the indoor film projector. Although, I believe that you are most likely interested in our Gentlemen’s Club. It’s a wide drinking bar and game room. From your cards, to billiards, and darts. We also carry saké and exclusive Japanese beer. You’ll be pleased to know the room divides the bar with a glass screen for smokers, and the non-smoke game and karaoke area. Complimentary cigars and cigarettes are also available.”

Shinichi snickered at the starstruck eyed detective who had his mouth wide open. Takahashi had Mouri at ‘club’.

“Kudo-sama, your invitation in particular is a literal golden ticket, a membership ticket. You have unlimited access to private spaces, upper course dining, recreations, and our spa and boutique. Our curator has planned only the best for the mystery winners. All our passengers have access to personalized itineraries, fitness centers, personal training, indoor tennis courts, and yoga rooms as well.”

“Booooring~ Isn’t there anything else more...I don't know, _engaging_?”

“There are more custom events offered, Mouri-sama. For example, we have our daily afternoon tea served in the Mystery Salon, and evening ballroom parties. Formal wear is a must; as for the evening, we have a schedule for our live performances. Kudo-sama, you and the other winners have been granted exclusive access to the Vintage Rooms.”

That sounded intriguing. “Tell us more.” He could take Ran with him there later.

“It’s a period room reconstructed with original antiques bought from private European auctions. The room designers were inspired by a riddle that had been incorporated from an original piece hidden inside. Each room is also accompanied by an instrument of your choosing. In particular, a unique engineering addition was created with an automated flooring platform. As a result, the rooms are rotated and the room to room selection process is typically random. May I mention that you have access to a special dinner course and fine wine. Our master sommeliers will hand pick the finest wine and spirits for your duration.”

Kogoro whistled in awe. Just then the steward stopped in front of a large double door room in the middle of a cabin hall. As they had gone past the sixth floor level they gained the envious gazes of several curious guests. Eventually stopping at the tenth deck, “This is your penthouse sirs.”

And admiration they had. The penthouse had the grandest view of the front of all of the ship and came with a second floor loft. There was a private unconjoined wood veranda with sprawling deck chairs, and a full kitchen and three baths. Nestled above the loft were in fact three single rooms inside. At the center of the room sprawled a white leather sectional fit for ten people, and a flat screen television that hung from the electric fireplace. Marble flooring glistened with every step they took.

Takahashi gestures to the second staffer who rolled their luggage inside and loaded it off of the bellhop. “Please walk around and become acquainted with your space, you may notify me of any discomfort. However if you’d like to see around the ship then I recommend sitting at one of the outdoor chairs situated on deck four. This ship has a lovely original wrap around panoramic deck beside our outdoor dining.

Just then, the tiny beeping of his pager rang. “If I may, If there are any more concerns please refer them to your butler.”

Mouri, who had taken it upon himself to test the elasticity of their white sectional, stopped his bouncing up and shouted, “BUTLER!”

“That’s right sir, every penthouse suite has a butler to serve them. Of course you’re entitled to deny this service. Although, they’re quite adept at being unobtrusive, friendly, and will personalize your requests. Housekeeping will come in every two days for turnovers, and there's a complimentary launderette for you.”

“Wow, this really is fancy! This day would be perfect if I could just have a quick bite to eat.” Mouri grumbled. He had told his daughter to let them eat breakfast before they left, but she insisted on packing early. Since they had chosen to leave any sensible packing to the last minute.

“Not to worry Mouri-sama, this ship offers 24-hour room service.”

Just as the man was about to pull out, Shinichi asked. “Have you received any notification on your pager about our last member? She should have arrived by now.”

Takahashi gave him a puzzled look, and lifted his pager from within his coat pocket. “I beg your pardon Kudo-sama, but there’s no way for any last minute guest to board. We’ve already moved out into the sea.”

“WHAT!” Both Richard and Shinichi screamed, and ran toward the man.

Shinichi looked back around at the glass balcony door, face paling at the blue sky in realization—the man was right. The ship must have moved far from inland as they were nowhere near the urban city shoreside. All Shinichi could see was the blue band of waves in the horizon. He couldn’t get a glimpse of any commercial fishing vessels either.

“Are you absolutely sure we’ve left the harbor!”  
Mouri yelled.

While Shinichi released the man and stumbled back. He exhaled deeply and began circling the room to retrace their steps. The ship tour couldn’t have lasted more than 15 minutes at the very least, Ran should have had more than half their time to board. She was halfway to the harbor, according to her email, and that was when they were inside the elevator. Exactly at 10:30 AM. It was 10:45 AM, it was unlikely for the ship to be so far into the sea unless...

“Y-yes Mouri-sama. The captain was feeling good today about the fair weather and began drifting us out. I assumed that you would feel it.”

Shinichi began again focused at the task at hand. “Is there any way for the captain to go back? Or to send someone back to shore?” It was a slim attempt. They both knew how invested the crew and staff were to their clients' time. They couldn’t turn back. Their wealthy sponsors wouldn’t let the crew live it down. And, even if they did acquire a crewman willing to go pick up Ran they wouldn’t be allowed to leave the ship; every crewmate was needed to run these large vessels properly.

As he expected, Takahashi sighed, and bowed sympathetically. “I’m very sorry. A return would deviate the schedule we’ve acquired. The room phone lines connect very quickly, I’d suggest contacting your missing party. There’s still a chance that they can board at one of our sightseeing locations. I am very sorry.”

They watched the older man step out of their room and close the door. Shinichi has already dialed Ran’s cellphone. Mouri leaned into the receiver as the two counted three rings.

**… … …**

The line picked up and both men shouted, “RAN!”

“Hey Mr. Mouri!” Mouri slapped his hand on his face instantly recognizing the sharp voice on the other end.

Shinichi chuckles nervously, it should have come to no surprise that Ran would be with the other girl. The one person that clung desperately to any group outing, and one who always seemed to be _aware_ of their plans—Suzuki-san.

“Sonoko!” They overhear Ran scolding the said other girl in her usual obtrusiveness.

“I’m so sorry guys. After I found my camera, Sonoko offered me a ride to the harbor. She told me she was going on the cruise so I followed her, but it turns out it’s a different cruise line.”

Mouri snatched the phone from his hands, “RAAAAAAAN, you get off that ship this instant! What were you thinking about traveling by yourself! You don’t even have any idea where you’ll be going!”

Shinichi covered his ears, predicting accurately Ran’s response. “MOU—! Dad, I’m not a kid anymore! You know perfectly well that I can look after myself! And, this is a private cruise! Sonoko’s family wouldn’t have let her come if it was dangerous! It’s too late to turn back now!”

On the other end Sonoko took the phone from Ran’s hands. “Don’t worry Mouri-san, this is a private ship, I even brought two of my family’s best bodyguards. If anything bad does happen there’s a helipad for emergencies!”

Mouri proceeded to slam the receiver back into its base, not before shouting, ‘do what you want!’ While Shinichi glared at the man who didn’t bother to corroborate any crucial contact information or the name of her ship.

Oh well, there was no use arguing over something Ran had her heart in. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself. He could only hope that any sinister forces wouldn’t appear on Ran's ship. With that in mind he picked up his suitcase and carried it into the right hand room, the nearest to the center of the ship and the deck.

* * *

_Moments Prior on the Other Cruise:_

“Sonoko how could you!”

“Come on Ran, you know I’ve been waiting for this forever! It’s the perfect opportunity for us to relax, no horrible crimes, no unrequited love, no parents, no annoying kids to babysit—!”

“T-That’s besides the point! This is a matchmaking cruise, half of the people here are looking for marriage! And I’m _not_ a young heiress!”

“Don’t compare yourself to those other hussies Ran. Not everyone is here for marriage. Tons of them are young and only have this chance, away from home and work, to date— test the waters, you know? _Besides_ , TWO WEEKS!” She folded her hands and sighed dazedly, “Can you imagine it—tons of hot guys at our beck and call. Actually treating us like girls, and getting to go on real dates! No rude snobs or desperate opportunists!”

“That’s nice and all, but my dad can’t take care of himself. He might be famous, but he’s a walking disaster just waiting to happen when he’s alone. And what about Shinichi?”

“Ran, you _deserve_ a break. Your dads a grown adult. If he screws up he’ll be the only one responsible. Anyway it’s a good chance to dump him onto Shinichi for once.”

Ran cradled her arms anxiously, her mind wandering to the school detective. “I don’t know Sonoko...Even when my dad was around I was fine with that; it’s only been a few days since Shinichi’s returned from France. When I’m not keeping an eye on him, I feel like he’s going to disappear again. And, every time we’re together, it always feels as if everyone else knows something that I don’t. I thought Shinichi trusted me, but I feel like he’s still keeping secrets from me. I know that being the deduction freak he is that cases will put him in danger. That’s why I can’t stop getting so paranoid about it. Every time he visits he’s gone the next day. If I don’t get a call back, I’m expecting the worst. I wish he’d let me help more. I know I’d feel a lot better about it.”

Sonoko grinned from ear to ear, “AHA! That’s what this is about. You wanted to spend time with him, _riiiiight?_ ”

Ran blushes and frowns, mouth open to retort, but beaten to it by Sonoko. “Nice try Ran, I’ll give you points for effort. If you really wanna nail him down then you have to tell him how you feel. You two have been running around in circles for years now. I’m sure you both know each other's feelings, but neither of you are ever willing to make the final move.”

Ran sighs, a knowing look on her face, and concedes. “He promised to tell me when the time was right. But, you know what? This’ll sound crazy, but I always believed that he’d be by my side...even if I never asked him to. When Conan was staying with us, and Shin was away, he’d always call me. And he’d always tell Conan the right words to say whenever I was afraid or worried. Despite our distance it was as if we were never really apart. You know, even all our friends and parents think there’s some kind of connection between us. I just don’t know if I need to say it. He’s genuine, and he loves me, I know it... Although...sometimes I dream of him telling me. Like when he took me to that fancy restaurant...I always picture the perfect moment. Just us, alone, and no crime. It’s a lost cause really, since he’s a murder magnet.”

Sonoko sat on her bed and spoke gently, “And no one will ever disagree with you. Only a complete idiot wouldn’t see there’s something going on between you two. It’s true I had my doubts about him at first. What with all the rumors about him being such a flirt and a show off. But, he proved to be loyal enough. He hasn’t been chasing skirts and he actually calls you. You have to remember though, no matter how jealous both of you get at each other, unless one of you ties the knot, he’s on the singles market. To the rest of the world, even if he hangs around a pretty girl, that’s not enough to convince his fans or followers that he’s taken. And, for all you know, maybe he’s waiting for you to make the first move. Japanese guys have a penchant for being shy, not that he is, but around you he’s a completely different person. Are you just gonna sit around and let someone else take him?”

“I guess you’re right. But won’t he be disappointed if he finds out I’m on this cruise?”

“No silly! My dad and everyone in my family were told to keep it a secret. And you need this trip! Use it as a chance to actually learn about something that you’ll need in life: lessons in _love_ ~”

“I thought you said this was a matchmaking event? What about Kyougoku-kun?”

“It is, but they’re offering expert sessions on just about everything you can think of for dating. Everything you need to know about body language, fashion, conversation, maintaining a relationship, respect, tolerance—you name it! And, what _about_ Makoto? That guy hasn’t been responding to my emails again, so he has no say in me signing up for the classes.”

“Well...alright. I guess it has its perks after all. I just don't understand why I'm here. Sounds like you have everything under control. You didn't just plan all this for nothing.” Ran crossed her arms, and raised a skeptical brow. “So what do you want?”

Sonoko grinned. “Nothing too demanding. I just need you to keep yourself out of sight from my potential dates. Daddy paid extra for us to have a linked cabin. Two separate entrances and a detachable wall for privacy!”

“Isn’t that going a little overboard? I wouldn’t have minded sharing a single with you.”

“Ran, no price or guy would ever come between our friendship. Besides, whenever we board separately something always happens. In any case, you’re the one person that I know and trust on this cruise. You’re the added security. I told you before, remember? Not all rich guys just back off when you say no.”

* * *

_Back in the Mystery Cruise:_

The men had chosen to turn over for the afternoon when confronted with the conclusion that Ran would not be able to switch ships for the day. Although Shinichi knew that because Sonoko was involved, that there was a high probability that Ran would continue to stick around Sonoko. It was more likely that Sonoko would persuade Ran to her side, and convince her to stay on board their ship.

On one hand, he could see it now, lounging somewhere in the upper levels of the deck with several of Mouri’s cases he had backed up on. Completely enthralled with tangible work in his hands, and returning them to the older detective when he was in another drunken stupor. Ran wouldn't be around to check on him or drag him out of his careful focus. Then his mind wandered back to the what if's. What if Ran had made the boarding? What if she were here, beside him, just the two of them alone? He would have finally been able to take her out to a proper dinner. They could've gone out onto the terraces, after dancing together in the ballroom. She would have loved that, even if he hated it.

A small smile graced his lips. Only if. No doubt Ran would be panicking now to Suzuki, upset that her careful planning for them had gone to waste. It was just like Ran to worry about them, when she should spend more time on herself. Not that she would, Ran was selfless, compassionate, like no other in that sense. He exhaled, it would be strange not having her around for a week. It would be slightly better if her father wasn't here, but as always, Mouri had his ways to make himself scarce. At least the older detective had quieted down with a pack of beer and that favorite idol rerun of his.

For now, he would check out the lower levels of the ship. At least until he started on those cases Mouri delayed. Still dressed in a blue blazer and blue dress he removes the jacket in favor of the white short sleeve button up underneath it. Suitcase still on his queen bed, he tosses the cap he wore and sunglasses, certain that even if someone recognizes him that he would be able to leave the deck effortlessly.

Downstairs and in the kitchen he makes the slightest gesture to Mouri whose gaze is locked committedly on the plasma screen. That's one problem solved. The older detective hardly ever left the television when his shows were on, and without Ran to coax him, he would stay out for hours. That butler would be upstairs soon to take care of his newest charge, saving him the trouble of playing babysitter again. Wallet and cellphone in his pockets he's out of the suite and in their deck lobby in seconds.

Six cameras stationed visibly at each top corner for every suite, plus the one in front of the elevator. Maybe it was his preference for the line of work, or maybe it was reflex, but something about those cameras brought him peace. Before stepping onto the elevator he takes advantage of the silence to take note of the room's beside theirs. On the right hand side was 0004, which made sense because their suite was 0001. The room directly across theirs read 0003, and on his left hand side was 0002. Aside from the transparent elevator tube doors, every door, plaque, font, and cameras in this floor were identical. Some part of him was curious about the other winners, but if they were anything like him, in regards to mystery, they would eventually come to find each other. Not like they could avoid each other for the entire cruise.

Arriving three decks below Shinichi avoids several groups of people simultaneously maneuvering out of three different sections of the ship. On the left, behind thick red velvet rope barriers that divided from the elevator incline and two staffers outside of the sturdy, solid double doors. Above them was a floor sign that read, ‘Vintage Rooms’. A testament to the value of the antiques inside them. On the right, with its protective double doors open and held in place, two glass French doors beckoned the passing farer with the honey-like aroma of fruit. Evident of the winery bar and family style theatre inside. That was his stop.

Then, following the movement at the center of the deck, the noise came from the back area. ‘Mystery Salon’, whatever it was, clearly brought a fair share of tourists. He shrugged, but what did it matter to him, and walked to the entrance. Although there was no staff outside the doors, at least one security guard stood beside the bar just in case anyone tried to purchase any alcohol without proper identification. Not that he would, not yet, he was here for the newspapers. Taking a seat at the corner of a window booth one staff serves him a customary glass of water and a new, still rolled, paper.

Shaking the paper out he read the date, 3rd of March, and glanced at his wrist watch, 12:30 PM. No messages from Ran. From his second cell phone, Conan’s phone, he had several notifications from the chat with the Detective Boys. Not that he cared about their conversations. But Haibara insisted that he continue to play the part even when he was ‘out of town’ for his older self to come back from his ‘trips’. He chuckled, eyes scrolling through the animated chat.

 **Ayumi:** Hey Conan-kun what are you doing?

 **Genta:** That's a dumb question! Obviously he's swimming! What else would you do in Okinawa!?

 **Ayumi:** T^T

 **Mitsuhiko:** Genta >:( Apologize to Ayumi-chan!

 **Haibara:** Genta there's more to do in Okinawa than swimming.

 **Genta:** ….Sorry Ayumi-chan. I didn't mean it like that. I just wish we could've gone to the beach. All the pools are full today, and my mom's too lazy to take me.

 **Ayumi:** It's okay Genta-kun! My dad's at work but he wanted to go out today too. Too bad Conan isn't here. We could've asked the professor.

 **Haibara:** Possibly. Although, with the heat advisory in effect I don't think anyone should be outside. The professor is at a higher risk for a heat stroke after all.

 **Professor:** Ai-kun, I'm not that old! What are you telling everyone!?

 **Genta:** UGGGGGH who invited the professor to this chat!? X(

 **Mitsuhiro:** No one did, as far we know.

 **Haibara:** He hacked it no doubt.

 **Ayumi:** BAD PROFESSOR AGASA!!!

 **Genta:** YOU SHOULDN'T DO ILLEGAL THINGS!

————

Shinichi paused briefly to type.

————

 **Conan:** They've got you beat Professor. Why even bother to hack? Nothing interesting ever goes on in it.

 **Ayumi:** Conan-kun, you're here!!!

 **Mitsuhiko:** Hey Conan, we were just talking about you.

 **Genta:** HAHAHAHAHA—You loser I bet you couldn't go swimming because you were scared again!

 **Haibara:** That's a valid point Genta. Then again, maybe he didn't go because he misses Mouri-san.

 **Genta:** AAAAAAAAAH! That's it! That's it! Conan-kun misses Ran nee-chan!!!

 **Ayumi:** IS THAT TRUE CONAN-KUN!? ////O///O////

 **Mitsuhiko:** It's too bad you couldn't stay. Ran nee-chan told us she was going on a cruise with her detective friend Kudo Shinichi-san.

 **Haibara:** Yes, it's a real shame ;)

————

Shinichi huffed, nearly tempted to put away the phone entirely, before another roll of texts flowed in.

————

 **Ayumi:** You don't mean—! IS HE RAN NEE-CHAN’S BOYFRIEND!?

————

The phone in his hands almost fell inside of the glass of water.

————

 **Mitsuhiko:** EEEEH!!!!? You shouldn't tell Conan-kun that, it'll break his heart more!

 **Genta:** We knew this day would come, it's better for Conan-kun just to face it like a man.

 **Ayumi:** Genta-kun don't say that!

————

Just then a private text was sent to him from Haibara.

 **Haibara:** Yes Kudo-kun, you must be _thrilled_ to be with Mouri-san ;)

Shinichi groaned, face becoming hot and in need of the water in front of him. Emptying the glass, he proceeded to close the newspaper with his thoughts drifting back to Ran. Surely she was making better efforts to enjoy their time apart than he was.

* * *

_Back in the Other Cruise:_

“What’s that?”

Ran jumped, arms moving to quickly cover the tank top she wore after a shower. “Kyah! Oh…” She frowned, relaxing when Sonoko sat beside her. The two chose to freshen up before leaving their cabin for one of the events.

“Sonoko! Don’t sneak up on me like that. Did you pick out your clothes already?” In her fists were two blue gem earring studs.

“It took some debating, but pretty much. What’s up with the earrings?”

“These! Oh nothing, nothing! My dad bought me these at some discount store. They’re easy to wear!” Face red as Ran waved her hand jokingly.

Sonoko grinned. “Oh yeah~? I bet those were a present from _Shinichi-kun_.”

The karate girl blushed profusely, eyes glancing at the edge of her bed. “Is...Is it that obvious?”

Sonoko snorts. “Of course it is. I’m sure that by now even he’s noticed how protective you are of the things he buys you. You get all cute and embarrassed after all.”

“Eh, really!? That’s so embarrassing! Suddenly I feel even worse than my dad.”

“It must run in the family, blindly gushing over crushes and being possessive.”

“Sonoko! I’m not—“ she glared indignantly, suddenly offended, and face still red as she lovingly cradled the earrings in her palms.

“Don’t believe me? Fine, then. We’ll go to the first session, which JUST happens to be on _tolerance_.” Sonoko snickered and returned to her own side of the room. Wordlessly sliding the retraction door between them.

She couldn’t understand why Ran continued these charades. Not everyone is ever fortunate to have their loved recognized, and by their first love. Not to mention remain on such good terms with them. Ran knows how much it means to her to find her own love. Yet, whenever they’re on these outings her best friend seemed to unconsciously rub her happiness in her face. Not on purpose, sure, but she acts so innocent about it. It’s cute here and there, but it was beginning to really irk her! They aren’t kids anymore. It was vexing to admit it, how green with envy she was about their fantasy romance. Maybe it was her karma, maybe it was her personality, her standards, but she just wants Ran to date the guy already. The sooner that happens, the sooner she can stop comparing herself to Ran. It was tiring.

In the next room, Ran humphs and quickly slips on a white maxi dress. Pair of earrings now hooked into place and a tote bag matching Sonoko’s. The two girls immediately proceeded to the main floor, a foot apart from each other.

————

Unfortunately, despite the girls’ attempts to sit apart from each other they are pushed into the center row, their two chairs pressed side by side. Ran tries to get up, but is pushed back into place by the remaining ladies storming into the other rows. Sonoko tried to negotiate with an older woman at her right, but was politely declined. Just as they were going to speak the room fell silent.

“My~ We have so many future brides with us! Good morning ladies, my name is Ichiharu Fumiko. I am a relationship counselor and will be instructing you on the discipline of tolerance. Before I start, let’s address any questions you may have. That will shape the direction of your needs for the lesson.”

From their place in the center of the second row they had a full view of the stage. Their teacher couldn’t have been older than Ran’s mother, and was just as beautiful. Despite her cheerful demeanor there was a heavy air of apprehension in the hall. Even though the cruise was reserved for the wealthy tier of clients, clearly the stigma of speaking of their concerns outweighed their happiness.

One woman in the back slowly raised her hand, “Yes, well, to be honest, I’m afraid that when I marry my fiancé his behavior around me will change. Which is to be expected, I understand. However, we’ve always been so close, and we both agreed for this marriage...but I don’t want to think that he’ll become inconsiderate of me after marriage.”

“That’s a valid and very natural concern. You all must have experienced this once—if you’ve dated. It’s part of being accustomed with one another. Being too comfortable, or less observant because of your dwindling time together and interest. Of course, many couples will use a variety of techniques to keep this ‘spark’—as they describe it. Men have this issue. Finding a balance between managing the responsibilities of marriage, and being happy with married life. It is not the error of one partner or the other, it’s about communication. Relationships are the test run. Marriage is the time when you should be able to share your desires with your spouse.”

Another hand rises, “I’m half-Japanese and I have a problem with tolerance. When I hear the word, I think about bullying and restraint. I want to be able to voice my opinions, and to be independent. I had no trouble doing this when I was dating. I’m a patient person, and I consider myself to be understanding of other cultures. But I fear that my potential new family won’t be tolerant of my other culture. That I’ll be seen as overbearing and controlling. A shrew with self interest, or worse—heartless. Of course, I’d mean no disrespect to my new family. Will I have to erase all my values and become submissive to the will of a new family?”

The crowd began whispering among each other, clearly startled by the potential reality. That their privileged lives would be tied down. “I won’t lie to you, it may happen. It was more prevalent during my mother’s time, and if it involves long bloodlines and prestige, then there are more unspoken rules involved. But, that is why a normal marriage involves _two_ people. Before you say, ‘yes’ to any proposal, be sure to know your partner. Your family expects the same from theirs: respect and understanding. Only your partner is able to hold your honor, _they_ must support you. Hence tolerance, your spouse must set down lines for their family. I won’t say limitations, we are human and should all want a clear conscience. Tolerance also falls into trust. You and your partner will learn to depend on this trust. And, if this gives you some clarity, times are changing. Many families are more willing to work with their newlyweds. You are not a struggling Jane Austin.” And the hall erupted in laughter.

Ran turned to Sonoko who had raised her hand committedly during the beginning of the second question. She gasped, suddenly aware of what the girl would do.

The instructor selects her question, “Thank you for your time and insight Ichiharu-sensei. This question is for my friend,” she gestures to Ran, who poorly attempted to disappear into her chair.

“She’s had a crush on her childhood friend for years now.” Muffled awes echoed among the crowd, “And I can personally testify that it’s mutual. The thing is, they’ve been running around each other and won’t admit it. To make it worse, she thinks that not telling him is good enough, since they both _think_ they know how each other feels. And, they’re both extremely jealous people! Whenever he buys her something she won’t let it out of her sight. Is this healthy?”

“That’s quite the story. You must care deeply for your friend.” Ran turned away, guilt on her face.

“You know, too much in excess, even what we perceive as healthy, can develop into a problem. I believe that your two friends are insecure. I’m sure that they trust each other, to some extent, and that any fear that rises is circumstantial. However, some women believe  
that men can read their minds! That they should know what to do and say without even asking, or needing to be told. It’s true that observation is wanted in any relationship, but it’s not necessarily gained. It shouldn’t be a deciding factor in your love. It’s a desirable trait to have—an attentive partner—but it’s not so black and white. Men, like any other human, must learn to read from their partners actions.”

Sonoko raised her hand again, “He’s a detective. He seems so sure of his deduction skills, but sometimes I wonder if he can’t see how she becomes near him.”

The instructor smiles, and turns to the audience, “Please remember ladies, a relationship is like a child. Children that are learning to be independent—to become less attentive to the needs of others—and more centered on themselves. This is the same for adults. This is why, before being in a relationship, couples struggle to think about _each other_ ; as more than an intimate partner, and more than a friend. I believe that her friend cherishes these gifts because they affirm her assumptions, _perceptions_ , of what their relationship is to her. Likewise, your male friend feels that by treating her specially that he’s outspokenly secured his chances of being with her. That there’s nothing more to be done because of their history. At times women are more attentive to the perception of others, and at other times men are. Although her crush is not blind, he’s afraid of taking the next step in fear of ruining the deep connection they've established. However, the more she continues to hold onto these mementos she’ll continue to dream, and to never have any real success with him. As for their possessiveness, it’s a habit to be nipped at the bud immediately.”

Ran blushes and Sonoko laughs, the speaker focused on the two, “It’s alright to doubt, and to worry, but you’re harming yourself. People develop the perception that when they date someone that they’ve marked this person; possession is a form of assurance, or as I say: cheap trust. It can quickly become toxic and lead to self-harm, and in cases of marriage—divorce! It all begins with _trust_. Let’s begin our lesson with this foundation.”

Ran finally turned to Sonoko, and smiled sadly, her hurt conscious now mended. Sonoko shook her head and patted her knee, and they’re reminded of their friendship. That’s why it’s no surprise when both girls pull out a notepad and pencil with fierce eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: END

Shinichi's Cruise Ship Layout from Bottom to Top:  
Deck 0—Engine  
Deck 1—Crew | Staff Quarters & Amenities  
Deck 2—Medical Facilities & Galley Kitchen  
(Elevators)  
Deck 3—Casino | Marina Lounge | Gentlemen’s Club  
Deck 4—Ballroom & Theatre | Atrium (Boarding Entrance) | Shops  
Deck 5—Restaurant | Outdoor Deck | Pool | Indoor Back Pool & Solarium  
Deck 6—Spa & Wellness| Cocktail Lounge and Grill | Stateroom Veranda Suites  
Deck 7—‘Connoisseur's Dream’ | Vintage Rooms | Mystery Salon  
Deck 8—Veranda Suites & Master Veranda Suites | Sport Halls  
Deck 9—Panorama Veranda Suites & Owner Suites | Sushi Bar  
Deck 10—4 Penthouse Suites | Sun Canopy Terrace  
Deck 11—Flat White Lounge & Library w/t Observatory


End file.
